Sweet Seventeen
by nakirein
Summary: Saat umurmu menginjak tahun ke-17, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kalo Eren sih, udah punya rencana sendiri.
1. Chapter 1

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime-san

Rated : T+

Warning : Typo, OOC, dan jangan terlalu berharap ehe

* * *

"Eh, Jen." —Eren.

"Hm?" —Jean.

"Kemarin gue ulang tahun." —Eren.

"Terus?" —Jean.

"Ulang tahun ke-17 hehe." —Eren.

"Terus kenapa? Minta kado?" —Jean.

"Ya itu loh.." —Eren.

"'Paan si?" —Jean.

"Akhirnya gue bisa nonton video 'gitu-gituan'! Haha!" —Eren.

"HAH?!" —Jean.

"Berisik lo ah." —Eren.

"Bentar—bentar, apa?" —Jean.

"Ya 'kan biasanya video 'gitu-gituan' ada peringatan '17+' gitu, 'kan?" —Eren.

"Lo belom pernah nonton?" —Jean.

"Belom." —Eren.

"Seriusan?" —Jean.

"Hu-uh." —Eren.

"'Ngibul lo." —Jean.

"Beneran, Nyet!" —Eren.

"Ga mungkin ada yang bisa tahan sampe beneran nunggu umur 17. Emang lo belom puber apa?" —Jean.

"Em.. Kayaknya si udah.." —Eren.

"Tuh 'kan, ngibul banget." —Jean.

"E—gue seriusan anjir." —Eren.

"Lo tau 69?" —Jean.

"Puluhan?" —Eren.

"Selain itu?" —Jean.

"Yin-Yang?" —Eren.

"Gausah pura-pura bego lo." —Jean.

"Eh beneran. Apaan si?" —Eren.

"Tau vibrator?" —Jean.

"Yang buat bayi prematur itu?" —Eren.

"Itu inkubator, geblek!" —Jean.

"Beda emangnya?" —Eren.

"Oke, gue mau buktiin kalo lo emang belom pernah nonton." —Jean.

"Caranya? Etapi serius gue belom pernah nonton." —Eren.

"Buka celana lo." —Jean.

"Ap—HAAAH?!" —Eren.

"Buka!" —Jean.

"EH APAAN SI?" —Eren.

"Biasanya yang beneran _virgin_ itu sensitif." —Jean.

"Lo ngomong apaan si—UWAA!" —Eren.

"Gue hari ini ulang tahun." —Jean.

"Hah?" —Eren.

"Ulang tahun ke-17 juga." —Jean.

"Terus kenapaaaa? Lepasin tangan lo woy!" —Eren.

"Di ulang tahun gue yang ke-17, gue pengen buktiin apa bener yang _virgin_ itu beneran sensitif." —Jean.

"Ga gue juga kaliii! Tega banget lo!" —Eren.

"Buka sendiri apa dibukain?" —Jean.

"Eh—OI!" —Eren.

"Buka cepetan." —Jean.

"E—LO APAAN? OI! OI! OI!" —Eren. coretsambilngidolcoret

Jean yang menarik celana Eren. Dan Eren yang berusaha mempertahankan posisi celananya.

"OI JEN! KAMPRET LEPASIN WOY!" —Eren.

"Minggir tangan lo." —Jean.

* * *

Di bawah sorotan cahaya senja, didalam ruang kelas yang kebanyakan para penghuni sementara telah berpulang ke kediaman masing-masing.

Hanya obrolan ringan sebenarnya. Namun, Jean yang hasrat syahwatnya kuat berniat melakukan pelecehan terhadap sahabat kentalnya sendiri. Dan mungkin saja Jean seorang yang melanggar peraturan—nonton video nganu yang tidak sesuai dengan umurnya saat itu.

Sepertinya Eren #SalahCurhat. Anggap saja Eren adalah hadiah untuknya...

—HAPPY SWEET SEVENTEEN, JEAN!—

* * *

A/N :

seriusanbarutauultahmerekaberduatadimalemhehehe—

HAPPY BIRTHDAY JEAN! DAN EREN!

meskipun ngga tahu yang keberapa, soalnya tahun mereka lahir ngga disebutin

p.s. Artist Cover : loonytwin


	2. Chapter 2

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime-san

Rated : T

Warning : Typo, OOC, dan jangan terlalu berharap ehe

* * *

"Berth." —Eren.

"Hm?" —Bertholdt.

"Kemarin lusa gue ulang tahun." —Eren.

"Emang kenapa?" —Bertholdt.

"Ulang tahun ke-17." —Eren.

"Iya kenapa? Minta kado?" —Bertholdt.

"Engga.." —Eren.

"Terus gimana?" —Bertholdt.

"17 tahun itu 'kan bisa nonton video 'gitu-gituan' 'kan ya?" —Eren.

"Hah?" —Bertholdt.

"Lo punya ngga? Minta ya kalo punya." —Eren.

"Ga. Gue ga punya." —Bertholdt.

"Ngibul. Pasti punya 'kan ya?" —Eren.

"Lagian kalo punya juga ga bakal gue kasih." —Bertholdt.

"Loh? Kok 'gitu?" —Eren.

"Yah, seengaknya umur lo mesti 17 lebih 6 bulanan kalo mau nonton. Sedangkan lo masih lebih 2 hari." —Bertholdt.

"Masa? Kok gue ga pernah tau aturan kayak 'gitu?" —Eren.

"Yah, informasi dari mulut ke mulut sih." —Bertholdt.

"Info burung dong." —Eren.

"'Paan tuh?" —Bertholdt.

"Hmm.. terus kalo boleh nontonnya waktu udah lebih 6 bulan, kalo umur buat boleh grepe berapa?" —Eren.

"Ngapain nanya 'gituan?" —Bertholdt.

"Gapapa sih. Pengen tau aja." —Eren.

"Hmm...?" —Bertholdt. Coretdengantatapanintenscoret.

"Berapa?" —Eren.

"Ga, kenapa dulu?" —Bertholdt.

"Kemaren 'kan gue juga bilang ke Jean kalo ultah akhirnya bisa nonton video 'gitu', dia ga percaya." —Eren.

"Ga percaya gimana?" —Bertholdt.

"Dia ga percaya kalo gue belom pernah nonton yang kayak 'gitu." —Eren.

"Ya biarin ajaj. Tapi emang beneran lo belom pernah nonton?" —Bertholdt.

"Beneran belom. Tapi si Jean itu ga percaya banget. Sampe mau ngebuktiin." —Eren.

"Ngebuktiin?" —Bertholdt.

"Iya. Terus gue... mmm..." —Eren.

"Hmmmm?" —Bertholdt.

"I-itu, g-gue di... grepe." —Eren.

"..." —Bertholdt.

"Padahal gue udah nolak, tapi tetep dipaksa sama dia." —Eren.

"..." —Bertholdt.

"Terus, dia juga maksa buat buka— loh? Berth mo kemana? Gue belom selese cerita!" —Eren.

"Lo tunggu sini, 'Ren. Jangan kemana-mana, 'ngerti?" —Bertholdt.

"Lo mau kemana? Gue 'kan bel—Berth!" —Eren.

"Tetep disini!" —Bertholdt.

"...iya." —Eren.

* * *

Bertholdt pun keluar ruangan dengan aura yang membara. Bersiap memantapkan hati untuk 'sedikit' menganiaya temannya yang sudah meracuni 'anak' kesayangannya.

FIN

* * *

A/N :

"Karena sejatinya, dalam sebuah _squad_ pastilah ada yang memegang jabatan 'Mama'." - Finirio.

DAN DIALAH BERTHOLDT HAHAHA—

Selain dia Titan Kolosal, Berth itu maji tenshi ga sih? ga? oh yaudah gapapa *sob*


End file.
